


The Last of the Starmakers (Fifth Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Child, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and you come upon a strange discovery.<br/>Based on that episode from Courage the Cowardly Dog; "The Last of the Starmakers" which always makes me cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Starmakers (Fifth Doctor x Child! Reader)

The Last of the Starmakers (Fifth Doctor x Child! Reader)

 

Dirt; nothing but dirt for miles. Every direction you looked was nothing but millions of grains of sand and dust that stretched on till the horizon. The only reason you were here in the first place was that the Doctor, a younger blond man in a simple cricket uniform, had miraculously managed the land the TARDIS in this barren landscape but for what reason he didn't say yet you followed him, wondering what trouble you could get in to. 

“What are we doing here, Doctor?” you whined, your short little legs growing worn and tired from the trek out across a simple, low plain.

“There was a mild disturbance in the area,” the Doctor mused, taking his beige hat off and holding it close to his chest, “And from the amount of radiation, I fear the worst.”

“What do you mean?” You cocked you head to the side, walking you to his side. Meanwhile, the Doctor was fiddling around with his sonic screwdriver, using it to help find the source of the burst of energy.

“Well, hopefully, it’s not a Dalek invasion or a Cybermen attack but . . .” He stopped when the device started to whiz, the timelord looking up as he pointed the screwdriver to his side, the whizzing growing louder.

“But what?” you stopped alongside him, almost running into his leg as he looked up at the strange man.

“Over there,” The Doctor pointed towards that direction as he followed the machine, and his gut, with you running behind him as the two of you came upon the skid marks of something that crashed onto the surface, the end of the trail revealing a-

“It’s a giant squid!” You bluntly stated as you ran up to the massive sea creature yet the Doctor stopped you, keeping a fair distant between the two of you and the space squid. 

“Wrong, my dear (y/n),” the timelord shook his head, patting your head, “She's a starmaker; they create most of the stars you see in the night sky.” 

“Woah,” your (e/c) orbs sparked with interest as you took a few steps forward, looking at the Doctor for an explanation as he was chalk full of them, "But why is it here?”

“There can be only one reason,” the man hummed, checking over the large cephalopod with his sonic screwdriver, confirming his hunch, “She’s nesting.”

“Like little space squid eggs?”

“Exactly,” the Doctor clicked as he checked her condition and vitals, his brow furrowing as he bit his lip, “Yet it seems she’s seen better days.”

“Is she gonna be okay?” You grabbed at his striped pants, tears welling up in your eyes.

“I don’t think so,” the timelord sighed, running a hand through his honey blond locks.

“Then we should check in on her!” Without hesitation, you bolted from his hold and ran to the starmaker, its large blue eye watching your small form sprint towards it.

“Wait (y/n)!” The Doctor warned, following after his curious cat of a companion, much like himself yet a but more reckless and inquisitive, the strange always getting the better of (him/her). 

“Hi there, my name’s (y/n) and this is the Doctor!” You greeted, flashing a smile as you waved your hand, the man catching his breath as he rested his hands on his knees, bending over before giving the giant a weak grin, “The Doctor said you were a space squid and you had babies with you.” 

“(y/n),” the timelord grumbled, wishing you hadn't run off on him like that as he crossed his arm, giving you a disappointed sigh.

“And we wanted to make sure you were ok!” You shrugged off his sigh as the starmaker gave you a gentle look, lifting one of its tentacles as it gave a quick flick, colorful gas forming into a bright flash of light, producing a little star, twinkling as the mother squid handed the delicate handiwork to you.

“Is this for me?” You asked, the creature giving a small nod as you took it, feeling its warm surround you and fill you.

“It’s so pretty,” you nodded, wiping a few tears as she grew weaker by the minute, closing her soft eye, "Thank you, Starmaker!” Within minutes, her skin and flesh started to melt, creating a small garden of flowers and herbs as you turned to the timelord, tears now streaming down her face.

“Doctor, what happened?!” You cried, holding the star close as you tried to wipe your tears away.

“Well, when a starmaker passes away, their body goes deep into the ground and becomes a garden," he stated, having seen it before once upon his many travel.

“And what about her babies?” 

“Just wait . . .” As if on cue, little squids started to burst from the ground, floating off into the vast sky, ready to make more stars to decorate the night sky.

“Woah,” you gasped, a smile dotting your face as you felt happy, the gift still close to your chest, the Doctor watching alongside you as he placed a hand on your shoulder, leaning down beside you.

"The universe can be an amazing place sometimes."

"Yes, it can."


End file.
